


奶

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rimming, 产乳, 但带卡in spirit, 卡带, 抹布提及, 贞操锁, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu





	奶

带总又涨奶了。  
涨奶没什么，带总才不会因为这点小事哭唧唧或者感到羞耻。男人产个奶怎么了，不爷们？  
“过来舔了，”带土用下巴指指卡卡西。  
被卡卡西舔的时候带土会狠狠地拽着他的头发，用力地把他的脑袋往自己胸肌上摁。卡卡西几乎要窒息，但是很快就硬了。  
“贱鸡巴。”  
带土笑着骂他，愉快地扇了他的耳光，每次看到他因为自己发情都让带土心情好得不得了。  
“管不好自己鸡巴，嗯？那阉了吧。”  
卡卡西低着头说嗯。  
卡卡西低着头的样子乖得很，带土为了奖励他，把之前用吸乳器吸出来的奶水当头浇了卡卡西一身。卡卡西呻吟一声，鸡巴一下子翘得更高。  
他看起来像是被十个人份的精液射了一身，带土满意极了。

带土跟卡卡西一起走在路上，有姑娘红着脸跑过来问卡卡西要电话。卡卡西看了带土一眼，回绝了她。带土全程礼貌地微笑，什么也没说。  
回到家，带土拿起茶几上的小刀，温柔地把卡卡西的阴茎搁在手上，刀锋堪堪擦过囊袋，刀面蹭着阴茎的皮肤，凉丝丝的。  
“勾引女人，真以为我不会阉了你是吧。”  
“不敢，”卡卡西说。  
“我缺你这一根鸡巴？”  
卡卡西知道带土有很多床伴，男男女女，都很漂亮。他最害怕被阉掉，因为那样他就对带土没有用了。  
“带土，你锁我吧。”  
带土没说什么，他掂掂卡卡西的鸡巴，存货不多——最近确实对他太好了点。  
带土给卡卡西定做的贞操锁极其严厉，一旦戴上那把锁，鸡巴几乎等于废了。如果没有带土的同意，卡卡西连梦遗都休想流出一滴精液，更别说去勾引女人。卡卡西肯说出这种话来讨他欢心，大概是怕得紧了。  
带土确实被他讨好到了，卡卡西向来知道他最喜欢什么。他亲手给卡卡西塞上尿道塞，扣紧贞操锁的锁扣。咔嗒一声，卡卡西垂着的发梢跟着抖了一下。  
“以后再有女人跟你要电话，就先给她看看这把锁开开眼。”  
“知道了，”卡卡西哑着嗓子说。

带总在外面涨奶，这次卡卡西不在身边。带土随手把司机拽过来，摁在胸口上给自己吸奶，但是根本不够劲儿。听着无辜的下属呜呜地挣扎，带土愈发烦躁。  
“十分钟之内给我滚过来，”带总给卡卡西打电话。  
于是卡卡西就在带土的豪华轿车后座上给他吸奶。带土一把扯了领带，解开衬衫的扣子，点上一根烟，翘着脚吞云吐雾。因为被伺候得很舒服，带土深深地叹息，眼睛都眯起来了。  
“看什么看，开你的车，”带土瞥到司机从车内后视镜偷看自己，重重地踹了司机座位一脚。  
车到站，带土也爽完了。他冲卡卡西伸手，卡卡西把带着的短铁链和项圈交给他。带土要求卡卡西必须随身带着这套玩意，方便自己随时随地使用他。  
带土把他拴在副驾驶座椅下边的金属脚上。铁链很短，卡卡西又高，再宽的后座也不够他趴着，卡卡西只能深深地低头，束手束脚地跪在座椅下面。  
“等着，”带土说完就走了。  
带土一身酒气地搂着情人回来，一开车门就见到头低在地上的卡卡西。带土的新情人是个漂亮的男孩，他看见卡卡西老高的个子就这样蜷缩着跪在地上，也不知道跪了多久，觉得实在是可怜。  
“放开他吧，怪可怜的，”他跟带土求情。  
带土伸手就摘了卡卡西项圈上的扣子——没有上锁，没有机关，那枚扣子只是个简单的活扣。  
“看见没？他自己乐意的，”带土咧嘴笑起来。

卡卡西在办公室给带总舔屁眼。  
他项圈上那条短短的铁链被拴在特制的椅子上，他只能仰着头，舌头一下接一下地动。带土很自然地办公，倒是卡卡西兴奋得哆嗦。  
带土啧一声，叫卡卡西把鸡巴送出来，用皮鞋跟轻轻踩踏他被贞操锁包裹得严丝合缝的阴茎。卡卡西硬得厉害，贞操锁上的钢圈深深地嵌进肉里，把阴茎勒得发紫，要不是被绑着他早就射了。他苦闷地呻吟着，沉重闷热的呼吸打在带土的股间，带土舒服地停下笔，干脆靠在椅背上享受起来。  
“卡卡西，我想看你挨操了，”带土闭着眼睛说。  
卡卡西的舌头停下来，带土以为他要说什么，但卡卡西一言不发。  
“有什么问题吗？”带土问。  
“……没有，”卡卡西说。  
“好，下去安排一下，明天晚上我有时间。”  
带土看着卡卡西离开的背影笑，心里猜测他会带什么人过来。  
第二天卡卡西把自己收拾得干干净净的来见带土，什么人也没带。  
“求你操我，带土。”  
带土心情好的时候，偶尔会允许卡卡西操他，但卡卡西的屁眼却是个如假包换的雏。刚刚卡卡西跪在浴室里，平生第一次给自己灌肠清洗，用带催情效果的润滑剂把身体慢慢打开。他跪坐在地上，紧紧地抓着瓷砖缝，一次又一次呻吟着把肚子里的水放得干干净净。虽然每一次灌水和排泄都让他感到无限的耻辱，但是他必须把这件事周到细致地处理好。  
最近确实太惯着他了，带土想，他的胆子真是越来越大了。  
“卡卡西，昨天叫你找的人呢？”带土皱着眉头，“求我操你，你也配被我操？”  
带土果然生气了，卡卡西哆嗦一下。润滑剂的催情效果很快发作起来，卡卡西被严丝合缝地拘束起来的阴茎还在不知死活地变硬。他的后穴痒得要命，急切又空虚地不断收缩。如果带土再不碰他，他觉得自己大概就要饥渴而死了。  
“舔吧。”  
带土看着哆嗦着的卡卡西，最终也没忍心直接转头离开，他把卡卡西的脑袋摁在胸口上，打算好好享用他因为无法宣泄的性欲而变得高热湿润的口腔。  
当卡卡西的舌头缠上来，带土发出长长的叹息，这可比只锁他鸡巴还要舒服。带土突然不那么生气了。


End file.
